death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Death-Attribute Magic
Magic that can only be learned by those who inherently have no affinity for any attribute of magic. It might be more appropriate to say that such people are born without an affinity for any other attribute. It cannot be gained by those who have no inherent affinity for any attribute due to a curse. It is an attribute for which nobody in either Origin or Lambda possesses, other than Vandalieu, and there are no past examples, either. However, it is apparently partially similar to the special abilities wielded by the Demon King Guduranis. Enables the gain of the Job Death-Attribute Mage. Danger Sense: Death * Skill Requirement: Minimal * Mana requirement: Minimal A spell that allows detection of danger for the caster and those near the caster. This spell not only detects malice, ill will and killing intent towards the caster, it also detects direct danger, such as poison in the caster’s cup or bombs planted near the caster. The spell also reacts to indirect danger, such as the risk of a stray bullet from a professional hitman who is aiming for the person walking in front of the caster. As it detects sources of danger no matter how far away they are, it is a useful spell. However, it does not react to dangers that do not lead to death. If there was a young prankster sneaking up on the caster with the intent to throw a cream pie on his head, this spell would not react. And as for the function of detecting death for those other than the caster, it does not function perfectly unless they are near the caster. Sterilization * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Low A spell that kills bacteria, viruses and fungi within a target space. The area of effect can be increased by using more Mana to cast the spell. It can also be used to target a certain type of microorganism (Such as sterilizing only the influenza viruses in a sake brewery without affecting the kouji*). TLN*: Mold used for fermentation. It is also possible to target microorganisms in corpses and such, but microorganisms inside the bodies of living creatures cannot be targeted. If the caster is able to somehow fuse with that organism or directly examine the inside of its body, then it becomes possible. Also, this spell does not function sufficiently to kill fungi and mold that have become monsters; it merely weakens their functions. Bug Killer * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Low A spell with Sterilization’s effects limited to bugs. It kills creatures that the caster recognizes as bugs. Vandalieu considers pill bugs and woodlice to be like crustaceans, so he cannot kill them. Like Sterilization, this spell is unable to kill bugs inside living creatures. For it to work, the caster must use a method to either directly examine the inside of the body or to fuse with the creature itself. However, it can kill bugs visible from outside the body (such as parasites in the mucus membranes of the eyeballs). Also like Sterilization, this spell is ineffective against bugs that have turned into monsters. However, it does cause them discomfort, so it can ward them off. Undead Transformation * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: High A spell that makes spirits possess corpses and inanimate objects to turn them into Undead-type monsters. The type of monster created depends on the condition of the spirits, the object they are possessing and the amount of Mana used in the spell. There is no guarantee that the resulting Undead will be obedient to the caster, but those created by Vandalieu obey him due to the effects of Death-Attribute Charm. Golem Transformation * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: High A spell that makes spirits possess inanimate objects to turn them into Golem-type monsters. As they are actually Undead that possess inorganic bodies instead of corpses, anti-Undead light-attribute spells are effective on them. In addition, the changing of the Golems’ shapes comes from the Golem Transmutation skill, so the shapes of the Golems cannot be manipulated with this spell alone. Demon Fire * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Low A spell that produces a blue-white flame that absorbs heat from its surroundings. It can be made to float in the air to provide illumination. Additionally, it can be used for cooling objects down. Touching it will not cause frostbite immediately, but it is about as cold as a household freezer, so touching it for long periods of time would be dangerous. Nothing is actually burning, so it is not extinguished if water is poured over it or it is submerged. Heat Leech * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Low A spell that leeches heat energy from its target. It can be used for things like extinguishing fires. It cannot directly leech heat from living things. The leeched heat energy simply disappears, so it is impossible to use that energy for something else. Bloodshed Enhancement * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Low An enhancement spell that can be cast on weapons and bodies, increasing attack power against living things (things with Vitality displayed in their Status). As it is specialized for fighting organisms, it does not produce any effects against corpses or inanimate obstacles. Energy Absorption * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Low An enchantment spell that absorbs attack power external to the enchanted object. Kinetic, heat, electrical, Mana – it absorbs any kind of energy. Because of this, it enhances defense against both physical and magical attacks. However, it is powerless against poison and any disease that isn’t accompanied by Mana. In addition, it also absorbs light energy, so it has the weakness of causing blindness if cast on the eyeballs. But this weakness is not a problem for those with the Dark Vision skill. Disinfect, Detoxification * Skill Requirement: Medium * Mana requirement: Depends on the strength of the poison Spells that neutralizes the toxicity of a substance. These spells differ from an antidote because it targets the poison itself, allowing it to neutralize the poison before it enters the body of a living creature. Disinfect can only target inanimate objects. With this spell, cooked onions are harmless for a dog, honey is harmless for a baby and the deadly poison coating an assassin’s blade is harmless to living people. In contrast, Detoxification can also target living creatures. It can neutralize the toxins secreted by living pufferfish, venomous snakes and microorganisms that cause illness. However, it does not stop the venom production of creatures like pufferfish or snakes, so if they are left alone for long enough, they create more venom and return to normal. Deodorization * Skill Requirement: Medium * Mana requirement: Depends on the strength of the poison A spell that neutralizes odors within a target area of effect. It can neutralize any odor no matter how unpleasant it is, but any new odors released in the target area after the spell is cast can be smelled as normal. This includes examples such as fresh sweat being produced and decomposition continuing after the spell is cast. Detect Life Skill Requirement: Low Mana requirement: Low A spell that detects life within a certain area. It reacts weakly to Undead and artificial organisms such as Golems, and it is completely unable to detect objects that do not have Vitality displayed in their status. Preservation * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Depends on the size of the target A spell that preserves the freshness of its target. It prevents the oxidation, desiccation and decomposition of its target. Items with this spell cast on them can be dried in the sun while maintaining the freshness of their organic components. However, these items do not become indestructible, so it is still possible to burn items with this spell cast on them using fire. Also, living creatures cannot be targeted by this spell, so it does not prevent aging. It does prevent hair from becoming disheveled, however. Freshness Restoration * Skill Requirement: Medium * Mana requirement: Depends on the state of freshness that is being restored A spell that restores the freshness of a target. It restores decomposed organic substances to their original state, but it does not restore damage caused by decomposition. Also, if this spell is used on a mummy, it has no effect unless water is applied at the same time. If this is used on fermented food, it reverses the fermentation process. Decomposition, Fermentation * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Depends on the degree of decomposition and fermentation Spells that decompose or ferment their target. On Earth and in Origin, there are no strict differences between the phenomena of decomposition and fermentation other than that fermentation is useful to humans, so strictly speaking, these two are essentially the same spell. The difference is that Decomposition has no limits to the time duration and effect of the decomposition it causes on its target, while Fermentation limits the duration of its effect to a point where it results in something that is useful to humans. If Decomposition is used on a barrel of fresh miso, unless the duration is limited, even the barrel itself will decompose and disintegrate, never mind the soya beans. But no matter how long Fermentation is cast on the same barrel of fresh miso, the resulting product will be fermented miso. Because of this, the use of Fermentation is limited to things like creating fermented foods from fresh ingredients and compost from waste. However, if used on ingredients for sake, the environment must be adjusted accordingly and limits must be placed, otherwise, vinegar will be produced. Also, Decomposition has no effects on living creatures and inanimate objects that do not decompose. Maturation * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Low The Fermentation spell with further limitations. It is a spell that allows meat, fish, fruit and vegetables to ripen without rotting. Aging, Inanimate Aging * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Medium Spells that cause dramatic aging in their target. However, its effects only last as long as the spell is being used, and only the body part in contact with the caster is designated as the target. The caster can cause aging in the whole of a target’s skin by touching one part of the skin, but it is impossible to cause aging in bones or the brain. The only difference between Aging and Inanimate Aging is whether the target is living or not. Also, Aging does not cause growth, so using it on a child would simply cause the child to age while maintaining a child’s constitution. Inanimate Aging has uses such as making dried kombu. Spirit Form Transformation * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Medium A spell that turns the caster’s flesh into spirit form. It is possible to select which parts are turned into spirit form, so the caster can use it on his whole body or just his arms. The transformed parts become semi-transparent, but they remain visible to the naked eye even to those without specialized Jobs such as Spiritualist. Body parts under the effect of this spell are unaffected by physical forces and can pass through physical objects. In order to harm body parts under the effect of this spell, either martial skills or magic must be cast, or weapons made of silver or magical metals such as Mythril must be used. Also, because the changing shape of spirit form is fundamentally manipulating the original part, willingly breaking down the original shape (for example, turning arms into tentacles and branching them out, or splitting heads) carries the risk of causing mental damage, memory loss or madness. This problem does not apply to those who have already had the above damage dealt to them. Youth Transformation * Skill Requirement: High * Mana requirement: High A spell that absorbs the ‘aging’ of the target, causing a reversal of aging. Only the parts in contact with the caster are designated as targets, so in order to reverse aging in the entire body, the caster must be in contact with not only the target’s skin but also the bones, organs and nerves. If age is continuously reversed in the organs and nerves, one would be theoretically immortal, becoming able to live hundreds or thousands of years. However, this spell does not reverse time, so it does not cause memory loss or the reverting of the target’s personality to that of a child. There are cases where it improves the target’s ability to remember things, causing to remember things of the past that they had forgotten, and growth due to the age reversal in the bones and cartilage. Poison, Deadly Poison, Industrial Poison * Skill Requirement: Low-high * Mana requirement: Low-high Spells that create poison. They can create poisonous compounds at the fingertips or apply deadly poison to objects in contact with the caster. Though they have different names, the only difference between them is the degree of toxicity of the poisons they produce. The difficulty of casting the spells and the amount of Mana required depend on the toxicity and complexity of the poison’s effects. Also, only poisonous substances known to the caster can be created. Vandalieu uses his scientific knowledge from Earth and his experiences in Origin to create them. These skills can also be used to create monster toxins that can be used to create medicine, as well as things like anesthetics, sleeping drugs, muscle relaxants and muscle-strengthening drugs. Disease, Deadly Disease, Industrial Disease * Skill Requirement: Low-high * Mana requirement: Low-high These spells create bacteria and viruses that cause disease. It generates microorganisms at the fingertips and on objects in contact with the caster. The difficulty in casting the spells and the amount of Mana required depends on the disease’s infectious capacity, targets, mortality rate and symptoms. These factors cannot all be controlled freely; trial-and-error research is required unless creating a known pathogen. Also, accurate medical knowledge is required. Vandalieu gained knowledge in Origin, where science is more advanced than on Earth, and was infected with many different fatal diseases, so he is able to produce new diseases even without a specialized experimental facility. Lemure Creation * Skill Requirement: Medium * Mana requirement: Medium This spell creates Familiars with the appearance of mostly-transparent skulls. They can fly and, as they do not physically exist, they move silently unless the Materialization spell is used. The caster can borrow their vision and other senses, and issue orders to them even from afar. Also, Lemures can be given an order to self-destruct. When they obey this order, they release a powerful killing intent that triggers the target’s survival instincts. They have less self-awareness than Familiars created through other attributes of magic, so they are almost completely unable to make their own decisions. Incidentally, the spell used to create Familiars of other attributes of magic is named Familiar Creation. The reason this spell’s name is different is because Vandalieu is unable to make any Familiars other than Lemures. Magic Absorption Barrier * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Small-great A spell that creates a black, fog-like barrier that absorbs Mana. When the caster is surrounded by this barrier, no one other than the caster is able to release Mana outside of his body. Also, if the caster surrounds his own body with this barrier, it renders magical attacks completely ineffective. Its weakness is that it does not block physical objects at all and that the barrier can be escaped by moving faster than the fog can keep up. For example, if a rock is thrown at the barrier with Telekinesis, the barrier will cancel Telekinesis but not stop the rock that has already been thrown. This barrier is also unable to stop martial skills that work through passing Mana through the inside of the body or a weapon. The amount of Mana that can be absorbed by the barrier is proportional to the amount of Mana the caster used to create it. Impact-Negating Barrier * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Small-great A spell that creates a barrier that absorbs every kind of energy, including kinetic energy, other than Mana. This spell is cast with the caster at its center; none other than the caster can move inside it freely. It is a physical version of the Mana Absorption Barrier, but since it cannot be cast on targets other than the caster himself, it is a defense-specialized spell. However, splitting the caster’s arms from his main body, controlling them with Long-distance Control and casting the barrier around the arms is possible. Withering * Skill Requirement: Medium * Mana requirement: Medium A spell that causes damage by evaporating the water content in a target. Whether this damage is fatal or not depends on the target’s Vitality, magical defense, biology and whether it can recover its water content immediately or not. However, the attack power of this spell is low; a high skill level and thousands of Mana are required to perform feats like instantly mummifying a person. The Vitality loss caused by this spell cannot be recovered through natural healing measures. Water content must be replenished. Though the spell’s effects are decreased when used on already-dead bodies, it can be used on inorganic substances. It can be used to instantly turn fresh fish into dried fish or dry up muddy roads. Corpse Healing * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Depends on the damage being healed A healing spell for Undead and corpses. Missing parts can be replaced with substitute parts. It is impossible to resurrect the dead with this spell, and if there are too many damaged parts, this spell cannot repair them. Also, there are some species that cannot be repaired. For example, the heads of headless knights. Healing Negation * Skill Requirement: High * Mana requirement: Medium-great A spell that negates Vitality-restoring effects of things such as the target’s natural healing ability, Regeneration-type skills, spells and items. This spell cannot be cast unless the target is nearby. The stronger the healing power of the method that the target is trying to use to heal is, the more Mana is required. However, casting this spell on targets that have already sustained a wound often results in death due to blood loss. But as the target must be nearby (within two meters), it is not a very practical spell. Visualization * Skill Requirement: Medium * Mana requirement: Low A spell developed by Vandalieu after being reincarnated in Lambda. It allows spirits that are normally invisible and inaudible to be seen and heard by others. However, the spirits still cannot be touched. Materialization * Skill Requirement: Medium * Mana requirement: High A spell developed by Vandalieu after being reincarnated in Lambda. It allows materialization of spirits by pouring Mana into them. However, they are still spirits, so they don’t eat and the Vitality on their Status is still zero. Physical attacks are also still ineffective. Spirits cannot use skills and such from when they were alive. Also, their Mana falls a little short of the average person. In addition, this spell can be used to materialize ghosts and evil spirits that do not normally have physical forms. The spell can also be used to create an incarnation of Familiar Spirits, heroic spirits and even gods if the target is willing. However, as the required amount of Mana goes from several thousand to several hundred million to do so, this isn’t realistic for anyone other than Vandalieu. Incidentally, the Materialization skill is something that can only be used on the owner of the skill; it is something separate from this spell. Erase Presence * Skill Requirement: Low * Mana requirement: Low A spell that Vandalieu is constantly using unconsciously. It erases the presence of a target. As it erases things like bloodthirst, animosity and heroic presence, it makes the target’s presence completely imperceptible. Those casting this skill likely appear as dreams or ghosts that can be seen during the day. But as Vandalieu’s Death-Attribute Charm overcomes the effects of this spell, he is noticed by those affected by Death-Attribute Charm. Death Bullet * Skill Requirement: Medium * Mana requirement: High Death-attribute projectiles that take the Vitality from their target. They appear to be black, fingertip-sized spheres, so they do not look very powerful. However, they directly rob the Vitality of those they come into contact with, even through armor and shields. As one of the death attribute’s few offensive spells, this spell has excellent projectile speed and firing distance. Death Cannon * Skill Requirement: Unknown (Most likely higher than Death Bullet) * Mana requirement: Unknown (Most likely higher than Death Bullet) Death-attribute projectile similar to a laser beam. It appears as black laser beam and traveled at a speed greater then Death Bullet. It is capable of causing objects; and possibly people; to wither and crumble rapidly; and was even capable of crumbling Demon King equipment. As another one of the death attribute’s few offensive spells, this spell has very excellent projectile speed and offensive capabilities. Painlessness * Skill Requirement:Low (Most likely) * Mana requirement: Low (Most likely) A Death-attribute spell that erases the feeling and sensation of pain. (Seen in chapter 11 of Web Novel) Sense Life * Skill Requirement: Low (Most likely) * Mana requirement: Low (Most likely) A Death-attribute spell used to detect and see the life force in others, can also be used to find any hidden individuals. (Seen in chapter 11 of Web Novel) __FORCETOC__ Category:Magic Category:Skills Category:Active Skills Category:Magic Skills